islandparadisefandomcom-20200215-history
Stealing
You can steal from the islands of your neighbors in Island Paradise. You may steal from a maximum of three harvestable features on a given island per day. Trees, crops and animals can all be stolen from. If you are looking for the fact that some animals and trees will give varying yields (such as some Chickens will give 2 eggs and others will give 3), you are looking for the Variable Harvest page. Some players do not like stealing. Developers have stated that this is one aspect of the game that will not be removed. Stealing Limitations To avoid ruining an entire harvest, no feature can be stolen from in a way that would cause its remaining harvest amount to fall below 50% of its original amount. Actual trees, animals, and decorations cannot be stolen. If the actual tree, animal, flowers or decorations is missing, you have probably encountered a common problem or a bug. Once an item has been stolen to the maximum, other players will see the balloon that appears when they hover over the object "Nothing left to steal". The limit will be reset at 12 midnight Pacific Standard Time (PST), the timezone that the Meteor Games office is based in, not according to your computer, where you live, or anything else. Example: a crop has 6 harvestable items to start; therefore only 3 of them can be stolen Note: in the case with Grapes and Dragonfruit. Thieves can steal enough to cause a profit loss, while not going over 50% of the original crop count. Dragon fruit cost: 45c to plant harvest was 2 fruits worth 32c each Grapes cost 65c harvest is 10 grapes worth 10c each Stealing Conventions Not all players are opposed to being stolen from. Some players leave crops available to be stolen from as a way to help their friends gain money and experience in the game. Some players have taken to placing a white flag, a decorative feature sold in the Island Paradise shop, on their island as an indication that they do not wish to be stolen from. This practice is not recognized by the game developers and imposes no physical block to stealing. Some players take exception to the stealing element in Island Paradise and have implemented a zero tolerance for stealing, removing those who steal from their island. Others implement a lesser form of this by politely asking that their neighbors please not steal from a certain prized animal or tree. Neighbors have no obligation to follow their requests. How to avoid stealing You can read about that on the Protective Features page. How to tell you've been stolen from Due to Facebook removing the ability for applications to send notifications, there is no longer a way to get a notice if someone has stolen from you. You can, however, hover over your crops, trees, or animals to see how many of the item is left ready to be collected. For example, a cow may have 4/4 Milk to collect. If the someone has stolen from you, the cow will say either 3/4 or 2/4. Achievements There are several Achievements available for stealing. There is one for stealing from crops, one from trees, and one from animals. Crops Stealing from crops will unlock achievements. Stealing from 10 crops will unlock Island Hopper, stealing from 25 crops unlocks Raspberry Rogue, stealing from 100 crops unlocks Cabbage Crook, stealing from 250 crops unlocks Taro Thief, and stealing from 500 crops unlocks Grape Grabber, the final crop stealing trophy. The count is cumlative, meaning that the first 10 crops you steal from for Island Hopper will add to the Raspberry Rogue and so on. Trees Stealing from trees will unlock achievements. Stealing from 10 trees will unlock Leaf Lifter, stealing from 25 trees unlocks Berry Burglar, stealing from 100 trees unlocks Limb Raider, stealing from 250 trees unlocks Fruit Robber, and stealing from 500 trees unlocks Trunk Embezzler, the final tree stealing trophy. The count is cumlative, meaning that the first 10 trees you steal from for Leaf Lifter will add to the Berry Burglar and so on. Animals Stealing from animals will unlock achievements. Stealing from 10 animals will unlock Chicken Scrounger, stealing from 25 animals unlocks Goat-Knapper, stealing from 100 animals unlocks Sheep Snatcher, stealing from 250 animals unlocks Cow Capturer, and stealing from 500 animals unlocks Llama Lurer, the final animal stealing trophy. The count is cumlative, meaning that the first 10 animals you steal from for Chicken Scrounger will add to the Goat-Knapper and so on. See also *Salvaging *Fishing *Blocking Notifications *Protective Features Category:Game Play & Rules